It is interesting for a user of an electric-moving-body, for example, an electric vehicle (EV) to determine whether a desired action can be executed with a current residual amount of battery (referred to as a state of charge (SOC)) (for example, to determine whether the electric-moving-body can reach a destination). In particular, in current technology, there are restrictions in the amount of electric power capable of being accumulated in a battery or efficient charging of the battery. Accordingly, whether a user's desired action can be executed is important information when actually driving an electric vehicle.
PTL 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-210271) discloses a technique for determining whether an electric vehicle can reach a destination with a current SOC with high accuracy. In the technique disclosed in PTL 1, the amount of electric power consumed by vehicle auxiliary devices is estimated based on environment information on a path from a current place to a destination, and it is determined whether the electric vehicle can reach the destination in consideration of the amount of electric power consumed by the vehicle auxiliary devices.
PTL 1 discloses a technique for calculating an SOC after reaching a destination in a case where it is determined that an electric vehicle can reach the destination, and calculating a distance capable of being traveled by the electric vehicle with an SOC after reaching the destination. By displaying a value obtained by adding the distance capable of being traveled by the electric vehicle with the SOC after reaching the destination to a distance of a path from a current place to the destination on a display as a travelable distance, it is possible to easily cause a driver to recognize a suitable charging time after the electric vehicle reaches the destination, to thereby enhance convenience.
However, according to reviews of the inventors, a technique for displaying a travelable distance obtained by adding the distance capable of being traveled by the electric vehicle with the SOC after reaching the destination and the distance of the path from the current place to the destination has problems to be improved in view of providing more useful information for determination of actions capable of being executed after reaching the destination.